mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Kammy Koopa
Kammy Koopa is an old, female Magikoopa who works for Bowser. She only appeared in Paper Mario games. Paper Mario Kammy Koopa accompanied Bowser to Peach's Castle as he lifted it into the sky, and witnessed him defeat his nemesis, Mario, by becoming invincible. He knocked Mario out the window, however, Mario survived, so Kammy Koopa teleported a block on top of the gate in Goomba Village leading to Toad Town. At one point, Bowser asked Peach what Mario hated, and she said (although the player has the option of choosing differently) Mushrooms, Thunder Rages, and Super Sodas, and Bowser instructed Kammy Koopa to place them where Mario could not avoid them. She was a bit doubtful that Mario hated these items, but Bowser wasn't, and Kammy followed his orders without question. She also captured Peach twice as she attempted to sneak out. The first was after Gourmet Guy ate a cake that Peach gave him and ran around saying how delicious it was, which Kammy Koopa heard, and took Peach back to her room. The second was when Peach was disguised as a Clubba, and Kammy was able to see through Peach's disguise, return her to her original form, and have her taken back to her room. At this point, she had finished setting up a machine to raise Bowser's power. Mario fought Bowser on this machine, and it made Bowser so powerful that the Star Beam, the only means of countering his invincibility, didn't work. Just then, Twink, who was previously attacked by Bowser, returned, hit Kammy Koopa on the head, and untied Peach. Twink fought against Kammy Koopa with Peach as his partner. Initially she had the advantage, but Peach made him more powerful and he defeated her. Afterward, Mario defeated Bowser, and the intensity of the battle caused his castle and machine to explode. Bowser and Kammy Koopa were caught in the explosion (while Mario, Peach, the partners, and all the prisoners were protected by the Star Spirits, as well as Peach's Castle) and sent flying into the distance. Interestingly enough, Luigi's Mansion implies that Bowser was "defeated by Mario", and "King Boo must have revived him", which implies that he was dead after the events of Paper Mario, although it is possible that Madame Clairvoya was referring to an event that took place between the two (enforced by Klevar speaking as though Bowser survived Paper Mario). If she was referring to Paper Mario, this means Kammy Koopa didn't survive the explosion either, and was therefore brought back to life before TT-YD. Battle The player does not control Mario for this battle, but rather Twink and Peach. Twink's only attack is Dash, while Peach's only attack is Focus. Kammy Koopa attacks by teleporting a block on top of Twink. Initially Twink does 0 damage and Kammy Koopa does 3 damage, but on the next turn, due to Peach using Focus, his attack does 1 and her attack does 2. Each turn Twink will do more damage and Kammy Koopa will do less damage. By the time her attacks do 0 damage, Twink will hit Kammy Koopa for 4 damage and defeat her. This battle is impossible to lose, as Dash and Focus are the only commands, and Twink's HP is never even shown. Her exact amount of HP isn't known, but as she receives (in order) 1, 2, 3, and 4 damage, it is possibly 10. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In this game, Kammy Koopa is shown more to view herself as beautiful and even "young", at one point, and gets offended whenever anyone (except Bowser himself, who does so on many occasions) calls her a hag, or ugly. Indeed, Bowser even gives her a nickname: "Haggy". Kammy Koopa informed Bowser that Mario was on his way to Rogueport in search of the Crystal Stars. Bowser got angry at her when she asked if he liked fried eggs (as she was planning a picnic, which Bowser thought was a waste of time when they were trying to go after Mario). When Bowser was informed that Grodus kidnapped Peach, he was enraged and left to kidnap her back. Kammy Koopa went with him for the entire trip. After Chapter 3, Bowser heard there was a Crystal Star in Glitzville so he decided to fly there in his Koopa Clown car and leave Kammy Koopa to take the blimp (somehow making her broomstick disappear as he spun her around). However, Bowser's Koopa Clown Car stalled and he fell into the ocean and swallowed a Blooper trying to get back to Rogueport. Kammy, on the other hand, enjoyed Glitzville, watching the fights and eating the hot dogs. Bowser was extremely frustrated at this and breathed fire at Kammy Koopa. She also (nearly) fought alongside Bowser and an army of Koopatrols, Hammer Bros., and Magikoopas against Lord Crump and his army of X-Nauts, however, when Bowser detonated a broken Superbombomb with his fiery breath, it exploded, damaging (and presumably sending them flying) Bowser, Kammy Koopa, and Crump, all of whom survived, and possibly some of Bowser's army (as hinted at when these particular enemies can be fought in Rogueport Sewers). Eventually Bowser fell through the floor of the Palace of Shadow and landed on Grodus. Noticing Mario, Bowser and Kammy Koopa fought him. Mario defeated them both. Kammy Koopa was last seen (as was Bowser, in this game) lying unconscious on the floor. It is unknown if she survived. Battle Kammy Koopa fights alongside Bowser. She has 50 HP, 5 ATK, and 0 DEF. She is on a broomstick (in which she can be knocked off it by a jump), and sometimes uses magic attacks; other times she uses her magic to heal herself or Bowser, and make Bowser bigger to increase his attack power. The battle is very difficult to win unless Kammy Koopa is defeated first, preventing her from helping Bowser when Mario is fighting him. Also, there are no chances to heal between the Grodus battle and this battle, so the only way to enter the battle with full health (aside from receiving a Shine Sprite bingo right before defeating Grodus, or else superguarding all his attacks) is to level off Grodus by entering the battle with around 80 Star Points. Her HP is the same as that of the main antagonist, Grodus (who isn't very hard himself, as he is not the final boss). Category:Minions Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door bosses Category:Boss partners Category:Witches Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains